No title
by uneven234
Summary: How meiling never backs down from a challenge, even if it includes the librarian. Oneshot, graphic sex


Meiling was a person that would do anything if that meant winning a bet and when I say anything I mean anything. It was Friday and everyone couldn't wait to finish school and party in the weekend. She had borrowed several books from the library and she had to return them like a week ago. Students that returned the books late are punished by paying a small amount of money according to the extra time they had the book. She was talking about this when Chiharu challenged her to make her way out of paying and Chiharu would pay her triple.

School ended and so meiling went home to retreat her books, she put on a white button blouse and a short skirt, the old man at the library was a perverted one so all she had to do was flirt a little with him and all set, she wouldn't have to pay anything and plus she would get paid. She made her way to the library when she suddenly heard some moans ahead. She couldn't help but try and get a peek, it came from the principal's office, she entered the room in which students are to wait while the principal calls for them and found out the secretary was missing. The voices came from the other side of the door that said "Principal Chang" and she knew, she had always known those two were sleeping but now she would have prove, so she got her cell phone and started to video-tape so that anyone could see were the noises came from. She started to feel aroused, by hearing them moan and groan, she slipped her hand into her panties and caressed herself. She was going to do more but then she heard them scream aloud and then the noise died. It meant they were done and so she was gone just in case the door opened, she wouldn't want to be there.

The library was big, the shelves were as high as they could get, there were computers around and big tables for students to use. There was also another section with smaller tables fit for one, for the students who preferred to study alone. She headed to the librarian's desk; it was also big and didn't have much. Not family pictures, not animal pictures not anything only a computer with a pair of earphones, meiling always suspected the guy watched porn using the earphones so no one would know. The man wasn't extremely old but was at the least twenty years older than her or at least that's what she thought. He had some gray hairs but what was distinct about him was his perverted face, is like every time he looks at you, he fucked you in his mind.

She made sure to get his attention, letting the books fall loudly on his desk, he immediately raised his eyes before immediately looking down and scan her. It might have been her mind playing games with her but she could've sworn he got aroused. He cleared his throat and took a look at the books. "They were due last Friday" he said without looking at her, she smiled and crossed to the other side of the table, next to him and leaned a little on the desk. "Oh come on old man, is just four little books, I'm sure no one even asked for them" she said smiling.

"Its five dollars per book" he said, still not looking at her. She felt ignored and kinda horny, she did after all hear moans and they didn't come from her. She neared him a little more, "come on" she said in a whisper, tracing her chest with her hand. Now she was sure the man was aroused and she had to admit it made her a little wet, lust written in her eyes, it was inevitable for the perverted old man not to see so he saw a chance and said "let me touch you" in a raspy voice, like if he was out of air. It was obvious he was dying to touch younger flesh. "Okay" she said in a also husky voice, she couldn't control it, the situation was taking the best of her. "Four books, let's say, breasts are two books and a kiss are another two" said meiling, she was horny but not stupid either …

The man laughed hard and said "No honey" he caressed her hair and pulled it a little "breast two books and the other two books, let's say two fingers, if you know what I mean" and he positioned his hand on her panties just to make his point clear. The girl was so clouded with desire she just nodded. She felt herself pushed down onto the table and the man on top of her, she closed her eyes as she felt her blouse being torn away, her bra was one to be clasped on the front so he easily undid it. She had to hold on to the sides of the table to not moan, her two breasts were occupied, one with his hand and other with his mouth, sucking mercilessly, biting her every now and them, making sure they stayed firm. His hands were big, he had creepy long fingers and he was cold, his hands were cold. She gasped at the contact of his hand and her skin, she did it when he grabbed her breast and she did it again now that it was in her belly. "Open your eyes" he said in her ear, "I want to see your face" he repeated with a crazy smile. She complied, aware that his eyes were penetrating hers, watching for her reaction. He pushed down her panties in one swift motion and again positioned himself above her, their faces very close. He trailed his hand down until they met her skirt, he then placed his hand in her thigh, squeezing a little and smile as her eyes shined. Two long cold fingers penetrated her and she moaned, her warm flesh surrounding him, she bit her lip to not yell. "It alright, you can scream, no one will hear you" he said half laughing and pumping his fingers in and out. Meiling now moaned out loud, unable to keep herself, she looked at him and moved her hips so that his fingers could get deeper, she was looking for the crazy smile again and she got it. She grabbed his hand and pounded them inside her quickly but her arms were slammed above her and one of his hands were holding them down. She had no time to complain because now his fingers were faster than her, the man was enjoying himself, his fingers quicker by the second, the texture of the juices wrapped around his fingers and the sound, the oh so delightful sound of her moans. He was enjoying until her flesh became tight around his fingers and she came, he let out his fingers and the juices just oozed out, she was panting and sweating all over but still she had a smile in her face.

He let her recover while he sat at his chair, watching her breath even again and incorporate herself on his desk, "well that was lovely I must say" she said while clasping her bra and looking at him. She saw the bulge in her pants and he couldn't help but smile at the look in her eyes. She got a little scared with the man's face and said "well, I'll get my blouse, thank you" and she was ready to get off his desk. In a swift motion he positioned himself in between her legs, still sitting. "You don't really think this is over do you?" he smirked and immediately he grabbed her ass and slammed his face inside her skirt. Meiling felt desperate for a second, moving her legs and hitting his head with her hands to try and get him off but her efforts were useless, her attacks died down the moment she felt his tongue inside her, not only did he had large fingers, his tongue was also a large one. He lifted her skirt and pulled it above her belly, he wanted her to watch and she did, she sat and her eyes looked down, watching his tongue come closer to her opening, he licked it once, making sure his tongue got inside her and she threw her head back in pleasure. She grabbed his hair and pulled a little as she felt his tongue draw circles in her clit. He was licking it all, sometimes getting a little tongue inside her which drove her mad, she pushed his head and he smiled, with both his hands he opened her more and began to lick hard, penetrating her with his tongue and making her moan, Now that he had access, his hands flew to her ass and he pinched her, making her gasp and wrap her legs around his head, trying to get him more inside her. He was merciless, he ate her as if his life depended on it and meiling couldn't believe the skills of this man !

His hands abandoned her ass and she didn't care, she was to busy enjoying herself, she felt it coming, the spasms indicated it was close so she threw her head back and grabbed the sides of the table and scream as she fell the orgasm near. He stopped. She felt cold down there and raised her head, now she knew why his hands were off, he was unbuttoning his pants, his member now fully erect and she didn't even have time to admire it as she was pulled down in a hard and fast motion and slammed against his dick. She screamed as loud as she could, not expecting the contact so soon, she could feel the member inside her, thick and hard and she unconsciously started moving. Lifting herself up and letting herself fall down hard with the help of his hands on her hips. She grabbed onto the chair and rode on his dick getting faster by the moment. The sound of her skin meeting his when he was completely inside her drove her crazy, she was hard to please but after some time of riding, she felt the spasms again and this time she came, her insides tight around his member. He lifted her and put her n the edge of the desk, still pounding savagely into her, he could see the tears in her eyes, her wet hair and the sweat, she was tired but he didn't care, he had to come to so he pounded, his hands moving her hips to get deeper, he was coming, oh yes, he could feel it, the warmth, the feeling he hasn't felt for so long, with one final very hard trust groaned as he came in her and meiling could feel warm too, his seeds spreading inside her, luckily she had taken pills.


End file.
